movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Meet The Little Jungle Boy/Transcript
Transcript The Little Jungle Boy part 1 - Introduction / CapturedThe Little Jungle Boy part 1 - Introduction / Captured https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fMD6CsRGcIg (the story begins) (People were walking along) (and humming) Narrator: And it came to pass. That they went out of decree to see the old Justice. Plus all the world should be taxed. As all went to be taxed. Everyone to the old city. For to disobey the Roman Emperor made certain death. Since they were young and old people. (Cinderella and Prince Charming were seen) Narrator: They were the famous and mighty and some not yet known. But would eventually be revealed for all time. (In the desert) Narrator: There were good people, who could manage to afford the good tax to be apposed upon. And there were others. (Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Jackal and Mandark walked along) (to reach their goal) (Then they saw Mowgli drumming along) (with music) (Young Simba, Stitch and Baloo were walking along) (after Mowgli) Hook: So, Guys, The Little Drummer Boy, Mowgli. Mandark: So that's who we're after. Smee: Are those animals dancing? Jackal: Yeah. That's what they're doing. (Mowgli and the others walked along) (without anyone seeing them) Mowgli: Faster old friends. Faster. You Stitch, Smile. And you Simba, Be lighter, Happier. Oh, Baloo. You can do better. (the animals obey) Hook: With this jungle guy in my show caravan, I'll be as rich as Soloman. Mr. Smee: But it is said that air on this life's all humans, he will not join the dark side. Jackal: (Scar's voice) What?! What did you say? Mr. Smee: (Zazu's voice) Ah, nothing? Jackal: (Scar's voice) You know the rules, Never say those words again. He will join us for good. Mr. Smee: (Zazu's voice) Yes, Jackal. He will join us for good. I-I... Well, I only mentioned it to illustrate the differences in your royal managerial approaches. Hook: Besides, We have the rope. Mandark: Perfect. And that's what we will use. Jackal: Now let's go. Mandark: With pleasure. (They sneak up on them) (and go to catch them) (Captain Hook grabs Mowgli) Mowgli: Hey! Put me down! Got it? Let go! Hook: Get the bear! Jackal: With pleasure. (They rope Baloo) Mandark: Got you, Baloo. (Stitch kicks them) Jackal: Oh! An alien named Stitch, I presume? Let's catch him. (Jackal grabs him) Jackal: Got you, Stitch. Now for Simba. (Mandark grabs him) Mandark: Aha! Now we've got them. Hook: Jungle Boy, You may not believe us, But this is luckiest day of your life. Mowgli: I'm doomed. Now what's going to happen? The Little Jungle Boy (the intro plays) The Little Jungle Boy part 2 - "When the Goose is Hanging High"The Little Jungle Boy part 2 - "When the Goose is Hanging High" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RfQNUTHDers&index=3&list=PLOkbJpFY2tsBw9VxtKvpyJscWquNCSE4A Narrator: The poor boy, Mowgli, fought the baddies bravely with all his might, and didn't want to join them, but hated to go into the crowded city. Now he was going to be a slave. Mowgli: No. No. I'll never go with you. Captain Hook: Here now. No struggling. There is money to be made. And we can be rich. Mandark: While those tax payers are waiting to be counted. They will grow bored. Captain Hook: They will the pray the entertainment, which only I, Captain Hook, King of the Desert Gangsters, am, of course, will provide, plus you, and other baddies, who are with us. Mowgli: I will never go near that town. I hate people every single one. Captain Hook: And do you know that I love people? Ha! Well, the beautiful world would be without people. But, alas, some should exist within people. And indeed, it would be better to be crowded and rich and poor. Jackal: We'll give you a song that you won't believe. Mandark: That might entertain you. For there are other baddies with us. (The song begins) Captain Hook: When the day is good, and the wind is dry, and the goose is hanging high, I can't work like other men do, when the goose is hanging high. Jackal: When the sun is bright in the big, blue sky, And the goose is hanging high, The devil steals my heart away, When the goose is hanging high. Mandark: Gold and silver on my mind, Mischief in my soul, I will live like a rich man lives, With life in my control. Jackal: When the day is bad, and the wind is wet, And the goose is flying low, I gotta work like other men do, When the goose is flying low. Mandark: But when the day is good, and the wind is dry, the goose is hanging high. I can't work like other men do, when the goose is hanging high. All: When...the goose is hanging high! (Mandark laughs) The Little Jungle Boy part 3 - How Mowgli Hate HumanityThe Little Jungle Boy part 3 - How Mowgli Hate Humanity https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XKySg11MAFY&index=4&list=PLOkbJpFY2tsBw9VxtKvpyJscWquNCSE4A Narrator: Now the villains were meanies and baddies to poor Mowgli. Only they could have talked the boy into the visiting the crowded city. As you can see, it turns that Mowgli appears to hate all people. Narrator: Flashback. (A farm was seen) Narrator: Now it's always not this way. Mowgli is a happy farm lad. Being the son of Aladdin and Princess Jasmine. Mowgli: Daddy. Mommy. Aladdin: And what is the special greeting of today, sonny? Mowgli: No reason. Jasmine: Happy Birthday, my boy. Mowgli: Mommy. Daddy. Got me something? Aladdin: Well, there is this thing, which you may be interested in. Mowgli: A drum. My own drum. Thank you. Aladdin: You're welcome. Try it, son. (Mowgli plays it) Narrator: And that's when it became so beautiful, the animals then danced. (Simba, Stitch and Baloo dances) (to it) (Then that night) Narrator: That night... (The Forty Thieves appeared) (along with more baddies) Narrator: That is when one night, Mowgli's happiness suddenly ended, because a gang of rustlers came and destroyed everything. (They thieves gathered the flock) (and captured them) Aladdin: What's going on out there? (SLASH!) (Aladdin falls to the ground injured) Mowgli: Daddy? Jasmine: You gotta go, Mowgli. Leave this place. (Mowgli obeys and escapes) Jasmine: Go! Mowgli: I'm out of here! (House goes on fire( ) Narrator: They burnt everything down. Now Mowgli is left on his own. Plus Simba, Baloo, and Stitch are with him. Now four of them are together. (Mowgli was alone with his animals) Narrator: So Mowgli vows to hate all humans of what has happened to his family. Narrator: End of flashback. The Little Jungle Boy part 4 - Captain Hook's Show / "Why Can't the Animal Smile"The Little Jungle Boy part 4 - Captain Hook's Show / "Why Can't the Animal Smile" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1nL5HCjEtvA Narrator: The Next Day (We walked around town when Stephen was dressed as King of Siam, Andrew disguises as Scrooge McDuck, Robert as Professor Utonium, Griff as Danny (Cats Don't Dance), Tyler was Steve, Ryan as Joe, Ian as Clark Kent, Alvin as Little Bill, Danny as Bernard, Stanz as Dodo, Einstein as The Mad Hatter, Lillian as Alice, Stephenie as Anastasia Tremaine, Wonder Mouse Girl as Britney Spears, Delbert as Aladdin, Rocky Raccoon as Genie, Natane as The March Hare, Gnorm as Grandpa Fletcher, Kidney as Officer Dibble, Andrina as Susanna, Anderson as Prince Achmed, Emily as Mandy, Psy as Mace Windu, Panda as Billy, Shet as Cranston, Comy as Kronk, Julimoda as Sawyer, Owen as Tack the Cobbler, Aaron as The Thief, Pecky as Arthur/Wart, Chris as Shrek, Vilburt as Sim Webb, Tim as Daniel Boone, Amanda as Frances, Booker as T.W., Derick as Pudge, The Tabby-Cat Sisters as The Andrew Sisters, Danny Danbul as Charlie McCarthy, Olie as Mortimer Snerd, Waldo as Cary Grant, Charles as Ed Wynn, Julie as Vanellope von Schweetz, Shy as Timothy Q. Mouse, Melody as Thumbelina, Barbra as Moana, Emerald as Elsa, Tawnie as Rapunzel, Sasha as Tiana, Tongueo and Harpo as Wheeler and Woolsey, Elroy as Centipede, Walter as Earthworm, Leonard as Grasshopper, Kirk as Rocko, Gregory as Ed Bighead, Phineas as Spongebob, Nia as Maid Marian, Yoses as Jiminy Cricket, and Gladys as Miss Lilly) (with the others following) Stephen Squirrelsky: The towns of Israel. I think. Sandy: Yeah. Who knows what we might go into? Slappy: It's crowded here. Skippy: Lots of people everywhere. (Meanwhile, The baddies came in) (without seeing us) Jackal: Here we are. Mandark: The town we're at now. Hook: There's the crew. Mowgli: All those people? Ha! Indeed! Hook: Smee, Pipe up the crew. Mr. Smee: We'll pipe up the baddies. I'll pipe up the baddies. All hands on deck. (blows the whistle) Quickly now. (Pirates gathered around) (more baddies appear) (Jackal blows the horn) (to get more baddies coming on) (The people and us gathered around to see the show) Captain Hook: Ladies and gentlemen, fellow tax spares, the day may not be old gloomy. For I, Captain Hook, king of the dessert showmen, has brought our greatest friends, away from the Emperor of China, the toast of royalty, the sounds of voices, and the most extraordinary... Stephen Squirrelsky: Not these dumb shows again. Sandy Cheeks: I wonder what special shows might be playing. Jackal: Begin the show. Mandark: Here comes the show playing. (Pirates dances) (and sings) (Crowd Boos) Captain Hook: Wonderful. Wonderful. Perhaps we will show the next performance. And now let's see how well Mr. Smee performs. (Ralph gave him a cherry) Captain Hook: Oh, thanks, Ralph. (Smee juggles vases) (and tries not to break them) (SMASH) (Tigger gasps. Pooh and Piglet gasp) Eddy: Blah! Ed: Oh no! He's breaking everything! Say it ain't so! Edd: Not good. Bubbles: What do we do? Blossom: Nothing. Buttercup: This'll be messy than we know. Captain Hook: Great. Now let's see how well you perform when they see you, Mowgli. So smile. Mowgli: You can't make me. Jackal: Just do it. Mowgli: Never. Mandark: Right now. Jackal: If you don't, We'll paint one. Mandark: Exactly. (They paint a smile on Mowgli's face) Jackal: Voila. Mandark: Start the show. Jackal: And get on with it. (Mowgli starts his act) (and performs so well) (Song begins) Mowgli: You never heard a lion, You never saw a gator grin. A goose and a gaggle, Never gives a giggle. Why can't the animals smile? Mowgli: You never saw a smiling frog,A tickled lamb; a happy hog.A light hearted camel,A merry old mammal,Why can't the animals smile? Pooh and the Gang: Oh! Eddy: This is rich. Edd: Really? What is? Eddy: His act. Ed: Yep. It's worth a million bucks. Mowgli: A barrel of monkeys,A pack of silly donkeys,An elephant, a caribou.Have never been heard,To chuckle a word,Or twitter like people do. Edd: Looks cool. Mowgli: You never heard a mouse guffaw,A crow that did much more than caw.Is an eagle, too regal?Or is it all illegal?Why can't the animals smile?Why can't the animals smile? Ed: Nice. (Song ends and we cheered) (and clapped) PPGs: Yay! (Mowgli gasps in shock) Kittens: Hooray! Narrator: And that's how Mowgli became a star of the show until he made a huge rage to grow up inside him. (He growls) Mowgli: Stop! Quiet! I hate you all for what you did to my family! You're all brave thieves and bandits and monsters! (He ran away) Pooh: Oh bother. Piglet: Oh dear. Tigger: Uh-oh. Jackal: Run! Rabbit: Oh my. Booker: Harsh. Coco Bandicoot: Goodness, Crash. Crash: Uh oh. Aku Aku: Oh no. It can't be. Stephen Squirrelsky: We should watch after them. Sandy: Good idea. Narrator: Later. (They set up a tent) (and fix it up) Narrator: They were chased out of town by the angry mob. (they escape) Jackal: You're gonna regret to what you did, Kid. Mandark: And will pay for what you've done. Smee: Guys, Look. Jackal: Oh, what's that over there? Mandark: Why, A king. Jackal: And some members. Of course. That's it. (Triton, Chief Powhatan and Zeus were seen) Mandark: That's the most terrific idea we've had. Narrator: And that's what they did. They took the boy to three wise kings. Plus a star up in the sky. The Little Jungle Boy part 5 - Captain Hook Sells Baloo / Mowgli is Finally FreeThe Little Jungle Boy part 5 - Captain Hook Sells Baloo / Mowgli is Finally Free https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0cn-beoZM7A Narrator: Yes. It turns out to be the star of Bethlehem. That shines so brightly and grace to the lonely darkness and lonely dessert with its silver light. (The baddies go to them) Narrator: But not the little troop seeing the star's beauty. For the souls of Captain Hook and the others were so filled with grades. Jackal: Now listen, Mowgli. Perform for these three wise men, Then the money will have you free. Narrator: Mowgli, agreeing, had to agree, and decided to do what the baddies said. (We peeked) Robert: That must be Mowgli the man-cub. Griff: And that no good Jackal. Natane: The same guy we met in Freddi Fish 4. Twins: Mandark. Dexter: The same guy you met in one of the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends specials. Darwin: Birthday World. Gumball: Yeah. It seems like he's got turned back to normal. Anais: Oui. Toulouse: And who did that to turn him back to normal? Ren: Shh... Come on. Marie: This way. Narrator: And that's when the heroes entered to help the guys approach the three kings, King Triton, Chief Powhatan, and Zeus. Powhatan: It's the night, We break camp. Zeus: And swiftly, the star does not wait for us. Triton: Stripes the tents, Pack the animals. Berlioz: Wow. That's amusing. Jackal: Wait! Piglet: Oh d-d-dear! Mandark: Don't go! Christopher Robin: Halt! Indian: Stop! Kanga: Just a moment! Jackal: But we just got here. Roo: Just in time. Mandark: We're show people. Wallace: Yeah. Indian: Back men. Back. Bert Raccoon: Here we are. Powhatan: Lower your spears. These guys mean us no harm. Ralph Raccoon: We're heroes. Triton: Why have you come here? Melissa Raccoon: Because we've come to help this boy. Jackal: We're a group of players your majesties. Zeus: We don't have time for music, We got to break camp. Courage: Perfect timing... as usual. For my name is Glen Campbell. And it's not. Mandark: That's nonsense. People don't travel at night. Powhatan: We do. We have to follow that star. Cow: Oh goody. Chicken: Cool. Jackal: How beautiful. But I can't understand it. We... Dwarfs: Hooray! Zeus: No more, Must go, Be gone. Petunia: Huh? Jackal: DRAT! Toothy: Whoa. Hook: Oh no. I was that close to get that gold. Cub: Aw... Mandark: Look at them packing those camels with gold. Winter: Shiny. Jackal: Just ain't fair. Mandark: We would have gotten that gold. (A camel falls to the ground tired) Sunil: Whoa. Look at that. Indian: He's too weak to go on, Chief. Pepper: Goodness. Needs water. Zeus: Wait. Those players have a bear. Why don't he sell it? Rocky J. Squirrel: Baloo the Bear? Mowgli: No... Jackal: Hush! We can do that. Bullwinkle: Oh! (Jar Jar's voice) How rude. (So they sell) Triton: You strike a hard bargain, Guys. Jiminy: Huh?!! Powhatan: Pack the bear up and we're outta here. Woody: Uh-oh. Jackal: Perfect. Gold. Beautiful lovely gold. Ha ha. Buzz Lightyear: Wow. Stephen Squirrelsky: That's the way life has to be. I.M. Weasel: I never knew. Jackal: Your share, Mowgli. (Pooh gasps. Piglet gasps. Tigger gasps) Mowgli: Don't want it. Don't need you pushing me and my friends anymore. Come Stitch and Simba, We're going our own way. (the PPGs gasp) Smee: No! Hook: Let them go. We're done with him. Maid Marian: Oh no. (Baddies laugh) Robin Hood: Not good. (We leave) Skippy Rabbit: This can't be. The Little Jungle Boy part 6 - Following the Star / "One Star in the Night"The Little Jungle Boy part 6 - Following the Star / "One Star in the Night" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=idVzCNV2s4c&list=PLOkbJpFY2tsBw9VxtKvpyJscWquNCSE4A&index=7 Narrator: Mowgli climbed the tallest hill he could find. But the royal caravan was nowhere in sight. Stephen Squirrelsky: Excuse us. Mowgli. Mowgli: Huh? Why are you guys following me? Sandy Cheeks: Because we just wanted to know what was wrong with you. Mowgli: I don't wanna go near people. Harry Rabbit: What do you mean? Tigger: What's wrong with you? How did you hate them? Amy Fourpaws: Anything you mean by that? Mowgli: It's that a bunch of thieves destroyed my home and my parents, I ran away with Simba, Stitch and Baloo, That's when I hate people. Earl: How come? Stinky: Come on, You can't be serious about that. Speckle: We beg you. Reba: You don't know where that star leads. Robbie: Possibly either in the right or wrong directions. Darnell: Lead to a town. Luna: Correct. Mowgli: You mean if we follow the star, We'll find the royal caravan? Wallace: Yeah. And when we find them, We get Baloo back to you. Spyro: Yeah. That's the idea. (We follow it) Mario: It looks like we're on the right track, Luigi. Luigi: The town of Bethlaham. Hunter (Road Rovers): The right place. (Other people come to it) Coleen: We're here. Narrator: And that's what they did. Our heroes arrived at Bethlehem. On route, they saw a gentle army of shepherds arriving at the tiny town. Amy: They followed the star too. Sonic: That's the place we're off to. (We entered the town) Sally Acorn: We're here. Chorus: One Star in the nightSinging silently,You can hear the music if you listen with your heart.One Star In The NightShone o’er Bethlehem, Magic in the moment when that lonely star began its lovely song.Angel’s lullabyOn that holy night,Sung unto a Savior who was born beneath its glow.One Star in the nightRainbow in the dark,One night to remember; on that peaceful night the King of Kings was born. Tails: So beautiful, isn't it? Tyler: Look what they gather up for. The new born king, Jesus. Bunnie: Yeah. Sounds cool. The Little Jungle Boy part 7 - Mowgli's Gift of Love / FinaleThe Little Jungle Boy part 7 - Mowgli's Gift of Love / Finale https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yLM-MBW531Y&index=8&list=PLOkbJpFY2tsBw9VxtKvpyJscWquNCSE4A Sandy: There's the royal caravan. Ryan: Impressive. We made it. Ian: There's Baloo. Fluffy Fluffy: We found him. Narrator: But they didn't notice that a Roman carriage was coming their way. Yin: Great job. Yang: Look out! Alvin: Take cover! (Simba gets knocked down cold) Einstein: Simba! Danny: Oh no. Stanz: Oh my gosh. Mowgli: Simba? Get up. Don't sleep forever. Lillian: Oh dear. Stephenie: What'll we do now with him? Wonder Mouse Girl: We must revive him. Edd: Those kings can help. Eddy: Good idea. Ed: Excuse us, We need to see the kings. Blossom: Yes, please. Narrator: And when the heroes came to the entrance of the stable, they could hardly believe what they saw. Weasels: Jesus. Chipmunks: It's a baby. Mowgli: Chief Powhatan. Please. Simba's hurt. Bubbles: Yeah. He needs aiding. Chief: Sorry. I'm a mortal king. But the new king can help. Buttercup: And who's he? Blossom: The Babe? Why? Bubbles: What do you mean? Chief: If you have a gift for him. Buttercup: Great idea. Mowgli: Okay. Chipettes: With pleasure. (Mowgli goes up to Jesus) (to give some gifts) Chorus: Come they told me, Pa rum pum pum pum. A newborn King to see, Pa rum pum pum pumOur finest gifts we bringPa rum pum pum pumTo lay before the KingPa rum pum pum pumRum pum pum pumRum pum pum pumSo to honor HimPa rum pum pum pumWhen we comeLittle babyPa rum pum pum pumI am a poor boy tooPa rum pum pum pumI have no gift to bringPa rum pum pum pumThat's fit to give our KingPa rum pum pum pumRum pum pum pumRum pum pum pumShall I play for youPa rum pum pumOn my drumMary noddedPa rum pum pum pum, The ox and lamb kept time, Pa rum pum pum pum, I played my drum for Him, Pa rum pum pum, I played my best for Him, Pa rum pum pum pum, Rum pum pum pum, Rum pum pum pum, Then He smiled at me, Pa rum pum pum pum, Me and my drum Freddi: Nice. (Mowgli plays his drum) Luther: Wonderful. Narrator: And as they looked at the baby, Mowgli thought it was the most beautiful sight he ever seen. Duckman: Cool. Mowgli: And yet, There is something more about it. So much more. Ajax: So wonderful. Chief: See? You're gift of love really help. See? (Simba was okay) Bernice: He's alive. Booker: Why you big fraud, You... You four flusher, You! I'm fed up with it... Oh. Coco: Now, Booker... Booker: Sorry. Aku Aku: You sound like Bagheera. Mowgli: Simba, You're alright. Crash: Yahoo! Alvin: Gift of love really helped. Simon: Correct. Theodore: Love is powerful. Brittany: Like the Power of Love. Amanda: (Sighs) When I looked at Jesus... (Sighs and rubs her tummy) I'm pregnant now. Jeanette: Don't tell me. Let me guess. You're going to have some babies. Tails: What did you say? Pregnant? (Amanda nods) Eleanor: Told you so. Tails: Oh my gosh, I'm gonna be a dad. Derick: And Amanda's going to be a mom. Eddy: Oh dear. Here we go again. Edd: Another pregnant woman. Stephen Squirrelsky: This is why Christmas was made. Ed: Just like The Best Christmas Album In The World... Ever! Narrator: And that's how Mowgli's heart got filled with joy and love. Now he knows that the hate he carried is all wrong. As all hatred will ever go wrong. For more powerful and more beautiful by far then all of the eons of sadness and cruelty and disobeying have become far. That's why it was the one tiny crystal shade of seconds. (Star twinkles) Narrator: Blessed are the pure in heart, for they shall see God. The End. (The End) The Little Jungle Boy part 8 - End CreditsThe Little Jungle Boy part 8 - End Credits https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6gKET-H1IXQ&index=9&list=PLOkbJpFY2tsBw9VxtKvpyJscWquNCSE4A (the end credits play) Stephen Squirrelsky: I'm Stephen Squirrelsky. Andrew Catsmith: I'm Andrew Catsmith. Stephen Squirrelsky: We'll see you next time on another movie spoof travel. Andrew Catsmith: Yeah. That's what we do best. (They winked) (and waved) (Amanda Opossum Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Logo) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Movie-Spoof Travels Category:Transcripts